No One To Blame But Yourself
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Sudden Death The castaways would race into a field to collect three bags containing letter tiles. Each time they untie a bag, they must bring it back to their station. Once they have collected all three bags they would untie them and start working on the two-word phrase. The first person to solve the phrase correctly wins immunity. Winner: Tanner Cozart and Kim Mills Story Night 14 As Navassa returns from Tribal, Hadley gloats about Tanner being in the minority once again, saying he is a poor player. Tanner responds, saying Hadley is playing a game based on blind hatred and will be taken down. Hadley dismisses the claim, saying she has jury locked and he doesn't. Andrea separates the two before they can continue arguing. Barbie and Gerard converse by the shelter. Gerard states they should have kept Leah and sent Hadley home. Despite pushing to keep her, Barbie agrees, saying she regrets supporting Hadley. Day 15 At Exile, Jeffery relaxes at the beach, knowing there is no point to search for the idol. At Tortuga, Edward demands to know if Ashlee is still with the Fans, annoying Ashlee, Elisabeth, and Gretchen. The Favorites listen to the conversation from a distance and laugh at Edward's lack of self-awareness. Edward: Ashlee, are you with us or not? Ashlee: What? Edward: Don't act dumb! I need to know if you're still with the Fans or not. Ashlee: Yes! I know it's bad for me to flip. Do you think I'm stupid? Edward: You're not the brightest on the tribe. Franklin: Oh s***, he did not say that. Elisabeth: Edward, what are you doing? Edward: Telling the truth, I don't think Ashlee is the brightest bulb in the game. Ashlee: Wow, ok. Edward: As long as you stick with the Fans, you'll be good. Edward goes off with Elisabeth and Gretchen and expresses his confidence that Ashlee will stay with them. Gretchen berates Edward, saying that his stunt with Ashlee could get her to flip. Edward brushes off these worries, saying Ashlee isn't smart or strong and won't dare make a move against the Fans. At Navassa, Tanner and Gerard go off alone. Tanner once again offers his full loyalty to Gerard in exchange for Hadley going next. Gerard agrees, saying the Favorites regret their decision in keeping Hadley and will gladly vote her out next. He then asks if Jason would be on board on aligning with him and Kenneth as well in a final four deal, to which Tanner agrees and shakes Gerard's hand. At the shelter, Hadley jokes with Andrea about Tanner trying hard to stay in the game, calling his attempts 'pointless'. Andrea laughs along with Hadley, despite being slightly annoyed with her. As Tanner comes back, Hadley gives off a confident smirk and winks at Tanner, only to be given the finger by Tanner. The tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge as Jeffery comes back from Exile. Jeff surprises the tribes by announcing both tribes are going to Tribal and someone from each tribe will win individual immunity. After a rock, paper, scissors duel, it is decided Navassa will go to Tribal first and will compete for immunity first while Tortuga sits out. Jeffery, Tanner, and Gerard gain an early lead in the challenge, collecting and bringing their first bag before the girls catch their first bag. While running to get his second bag, Jeffery trips and lands hard on his arm. Jeff asks if Jeffery is alright, to which Jeffery says he is, but continues the challenge holding onto his arm in pain. Tanner and Gerard grab their final bags and race to solve their phrase. Tanner is the first to get the phrase correct, winning himself individual immunity, much to Hadley's chargin. Jeff asks once again if Jeffery is alright, and Jeffery says he is. Tortuga goes next, with J.T., Kim, and Elisabeth leading the pack. The three work on their phrase (which is different from Navassas phrase) before Franklin, Edward, Ashlee, and Gretchen get back with their second bag. In the end, Kim completes the phrase first, winning individual immunity for herself. As Jeff congratulates the two, he asks Jeffery to stay back so medical can take a look at his arm. At the Navassa camp, everyone expresses their concern about Jeffery. Tanner says Jeffery was a huge fan of the show and it would be devastating to see him go before the merge. After Tanner hangs up his immunity necklace, he asks Gerard to help him collect water. Tanner says he's gonna use his idol on Jason and vote for Hadley, as a safety measure. Gerard agrees and tells Tanner he's voting Hadley anyway. Later, Hadley then asks Gerard is he's still up for voting Jason or wants to split it on Jason and Andrea, in case of the idol. Gerard says he likes the plan and tells Hadley that if the vote ties, she's safe. Hadley thanks him. At Tortuga, Edward gathers the Fans and tells them that they are voting Kenneth and no one else. Elisabeth asks if they can atleast talk about the vote, but Edward shuns her, saying Kenneth is the only viable threat on the Favorites side without immunity. Edward then demands Ashlee to not speak to the Favorites until they are all gone. Ashlee then relays the information to Kenneth and Franklin, while Gretchen watches from a distance. Ashlee tells the two everything Edward said and that she is voting for him and no one else. Kenneth says he has no problem since Edward has been an annoyance since the swap. At Navassa's tribal, Hadley states Tanner got lucky since if he didn't win immunity, he or Jason would have left tonight. Tanner tells Hadley that she is getting to comfortable and is in the perfect position to get blindsided. Hadley dismisses the claims, stating she has the majority. Instead of calling the tribe to vote, Jeff tells Navassa that their Tribal is cancelled, as Jeffery's arm was broken during the challenge and had to be evacuated. Jeff then dismisses the tribe. At Tortuga's tribal, Edward boldly states that a Favorite will go home as the Fans are staying loyal to each other. Kenneth brings up Edward's ego, saying he flat out told Ashlee that she was dumb and still expects her to stay with him. Edward states that the Fans are staying with each other and that Kenneth is pathetic for trying to flip the Fans to his side. The Favorites laugh at Edward. Gretchen chimes in, saying Edward was fine until a fiasco concerning Tanner happened at the Fans beach before the swap. The tribe is then called to vote. Knowing Ashlee had flipped, Gretchen flips her vote to Edward as well. With the help of the four favorites, Edward and Elisabeth's votes for Kenneth don't matter, as Edward is blindsided 5-2. Edward berates Ashlee for flipping, calling her 'a dumb blonde who dyed her hair.' Ashlee merely shrugs, telling Edward 'you have no one to blame but yourself' as Edward has his torch snuffed. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Kim wants to add someone new to the alliance, something J.T. is against. * Barbie learns about Tanner's idol! * Hadley and Tanner fight once again. Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes